


Deal With The Devil

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Eren le gusta Levi, Almas, Alternate Universe, Deal with a Devil, Eren es el Diablo, Supernatural Elements, Ymir si hizo un pacto con el Diablo, pero el yaoi es casi inexistente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Ella estaba asustada.Asustada e impotente.Ella rogo, rogo para que alguien la salvara.El Diablo contesto.Ymir y el Diablo hicieron un contrato.Un contrato que aun siguio haciendo presencia aun despues de 2000 años.
Relationships: Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Series: Ideas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 4





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

> **THE ORIGIN**

* * *

Ymir corria y corria sin parar.

Su corazon golpeaba contra su pecho con tal fuerza, que la joven temia que este saldria fuera de su pecho.

Escuchaba los pasos detras suyo.

Escuchaba los gritos detras suyo.

Estaba siendo cazada como si fuera un deporte.

Estaba siendo cazada como si ella fuera un animal.

Como si fuera ganado.

Ymir abrio los ojos, asustada ante tal revelacion.

" _No._ "

Su mente dijo.

" _¡No!_ "

Su mente grito.

" _No quiero morir. Por favor, no quiero morir. No me dejen morir. Alguien salveme. ¡Cualquiera! ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_ "

Ymir rogo mentalmente mientras corria, con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

" **Entonces, yo te salvare.** "

Escucho una masculina voz, y de pronto, se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de arena y con un cielo nocturno y estrellado. Lo mas sorprendente eran aquellas luces muy parecidas a estrellas que se unian, formando algo parecido a ramas y a un tronco de arbol.

Ymir miro a todos lados, asustada.

-¿Que? -pregunto confundida de sus alrededores.

- **Bienvenida, Ymir.**

Ymir se giro rapidamente, encontrandose con una vision que nunca olvidara.

Frente suyo estaba un hermoso ser. Tenia pelo largo hasta los hombros y de color chocolate. Su piel era morena pero saludable y con un hermoso brillo. Sus ojos eran los mas hermosos que habia visto. Eran azul verdoso con toques dorados. Aunque lo mas sorprendente fueron los negros cuernos en su cabeza.

-T-Tu...¿Que eres? -pregunto asustada, temiendo la respuesta.

El ser rio.

- **Creo que sabes quien soy. Soy el Diablo.**

Ymir comenzo a respirar rapidamente, asustada.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Y-Y donde estamos?

El Diablo sonrio.

- **Estamos en los Caminos. El camino de los eldianos. Cada raza tiene sus Caminos, este es de los eldianos. Donde las almas se encuentran. Aqui se puede ver cada alma de los eldianos.**

Ymir estaba algo confundida con el concepto de los Caminos. No entendia muy buen porque existia algo asi. Pero ella era solo una simple mortal, no esta en ella saber los secretos de los seres divinos.

Entonces paso a la proxima pregunta.

-¿Que hago aqui? -pregunto nerviosa.

- **Rogaste** **por ayuda, y yo conteste.**

Ymir lo miro asombrada y confundida. El miedo habia sido remplazado por curiosidad. Curiosidad ante que corria por la mente de aquel ser.

-¿Por que?

- **Tu llamado. Tu llamado pedia por cualquiera. La mayoria siempre le pide a Dios, pero tu no. Asi que decidi ayudarte.**

Ymir no sabia que pensar. Suponia que al Diablo no le agradaba que siempre pidieran por Dios. Un Dios que por lo visto, no es de ayudar. Despues de todo, fue el Diablo el que contesto su llamado.

- **Ahora, ¿que deseas?** -pregunto el Diablo.

Ymir lo penso.

Esta experiencia la asusto. Ella no queria morir. Ella queria ser fuerte. Fuerte para defenderse. Fuerte para defender a los demas.

-El poder suficiente para ser fuerte y protegerme a mi misma y a los eldianos.

El Diablo arqueo una ceja con diversion ante tal deseo.

- **Oh, pero que compasiva. Quieres proteger a aquellos que te dieron la espalda. Una vez mas los humanos me asombran.** -rio macabramente, Ymir temblo ante tal encantador sonido, lo que solo le causaba mas temor.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?

El Diablo sonrio complacido ante la respuesta.

- **Cada alma que el poder que yo te otorgue asesine, esa alma sera mia. No importa si es inocente o no.**

A Ymir le parecio bien. Ella no era de asesinar, mucho menos inocentes. Asi que le parecia bien. El Diablo al final saldria perdiendo.

Pero el Diablo no es estupido.

-Acepto. -contesto firmemente.

El Diablo sonrio con una sonrisa sumamente maliciosa. Ymir se sintio nerviosa, preguntandose si cometio un error.

- **Muy bien. Entonces, nuestro contrato esta hecho, Ymir Fritz. Mi nombre es Eren.**

Ymir abrio los ojos ante el apellido y ante la revelacion.

-¿Fritz? ¿Eren?

Pero no pudo contestar porque todo se volvio negro.

Y en su cuello, siendo tapado por su largo cabello, se encontraba el nombre **Eren** grabado, prueba de su pacto con el Diablo.

* * *

El Diablo, Eren, sonrio maliciosamente.

El sabia muy bien lo que se avecinaba al darle tal poder a Ymir.

Su rosads lengua mojo sus labios.

Tendria muchas almas.

Sin embargo, solo habia un alma que le interesaba.

Una alma del futuro.

Levi Ackerman.

Bueno, al parecer, debia dar un paso.

* * *

Dos mil años despues, el Diablo nacio en el cuerpo mortal de Eren Jaeger.

**Author's Note:**

> Otra loca idea que se me ocurrio.
> 
> ¡Aclaraciones!
> 
> Primero, el Diablo/Eren, supo el futuro de Ymir si esta formaba un pacto con el, por lo que decidio ayudarla ya que saldria ganando.
> 
> Segundo, Ymir no sabia que muchas almas, inocentes tambien, iban a ser llevadas al Diablo. Ella penso que su poder iba a morir con ella por lo que penso que no muchos iban a morir.
> 
> Tercero, esto obviamente esta basado en la idea de que Ymir si hizo un pacto con el diablo.
> 
> Ya saben, esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptar la historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Abrazo de codo y mantengase a salvo.


End file.
